Various technologies (e.g., snapshot technology) may be used to backup data in a data storage system. Generally, in order to backup data stored in a primary volume (i.e., a source volume) in the storage system, a storage controller establishes a relationship between the primary volume and a secondary volume (i.e., a target volume) in the storage system such that the primary volume and the secondary volume are synchronized.
In existing storage systems, a user may be provided with the option to terminate the relationship between the primary volume and the secondary volume. Unfortunately, the relationship may only be terminated in its entirety such that the synchronization between the primary volume and the secondary volume is completely lost.
Unfortunately, once the relationship is terminated, re-establishing the relationship requires a complete re-synchronization of the primary volume and the secondary volume as if the volumes had never been synchronized before. Such implementation is inefficient and diminishes the performance of the storage system.
Systems and methods are needed to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.